


I've got my love (and blankets) to keep me warm

by glendowen



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AFTG Exchange, AFTG Winter Exchange 2018, F/M, and cute, dan and matt deserve more love, like the doc file is titled "the coziest gd winter fic", so cute and cozy exy idiots, so here it is, this is just cozy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glendowen/pseuds/glendowen
Summary: “Mmmmm bed’s warm, you’re warm, outside’s cold.”“The pizza place will also be warm,” she said as if she was truly arguing with him, as if she had any intention of leaving the bed anytime soon, as if she wasn’t also wiggling her way deeper into the covers.“Yes, but we’d have to face the cold to get there. And get dressed. Andmove.”He made very good points. Good enough, in fact, to pressure Dan into pulling out her phone to text her new teammates that something had come up, and she and Matt were regretfully not going to make it to their pizza date. Then she curled back into her very warm boyfriend and began to drift back off to sleep, cozy and content.Dan and Matt have a lazy day, Christmas style. It's justcozyy'all.





	I've got my love (and blankets) to keep me warm

**Author's Note:**

> Couple of things.  
> 1\. This fic is for atomicjuniper on tumblr for the AFTG Winter Exchange  
> 2\. This is the first fic I've written in a very very long time and I'm not sure how I feel about it. But here it is.  
> 3\. I am procrastinating my finals to do this. Because I am dumb and procrastinated doing this. College is great.  
> 4\. I know Dan is supposed to immediately go into coaching, but I decided I wanted her to play professionally for a lil bit and then head into coaching okay. Just go with it.  
> 5\. I also have no idea how the professional exy season works and while I could probably figure it out, I'd rather just ignore facts and act like Dan is not busy. It's a fluffy fic. Let it be.  
> 6\. As I said, I wrote this in last minute procrastination. It's not proofread. It's not beta'd. I might come back in a week and completely change it. Or I won't. idk  
> 7\. Enjoy!

Matt’s senior year found himself split between his dorm at Palmetto and Dan’s apartment, trying to spend as much time as possible with his girlfriend between his classes and practices. It was weird, having to find the balance between the two when they had been so intrinsically linked for the last 4 years, but he liked to think that he wasn’t too bad at it.

He had definitely been counting down the days to winter break, though, desperate to spend two whole weeks with Dan and without exy. He loved the sport, truly, but there was nothing quite like curling around his girlfriend and watching cheesy Christmas movies without the threat of laps around the court and exy ball sized bruises.

He was mulling all of this over when aforementioned girlfriend began to stir next to him, coming alive slowly, as she always did, as if she were waking up atom by atom. He tightened his grip around her waist, and she peeked up through her nest of hair to find his blinding smile (she had begun growing it out after they won the championship, deciding that she didn’t have anything else to prove).

“mornin’,” she mumbled, voice still soft from sleep.

“Good morning,” he whispered back, soft, punctuating the phrase with an equally soft kiss to the top of her head.

“We’re s’posed to meet with the crew in like an hour.”

“Mhm.”

“And if we don’t wanna be late we need to get up.”

“Mhm.”

“Like, now, Babe.”

“Mhm,” he let out as if agreeing with her, while simultaneously curling in closer around her and snuggling deeper into the bed.

“That doesn’t seem like getting up.”

“Mmmmm bed’s warm, you’re warm, outside’s cold.”

“The pizza place will also be warm,” she said as if she was truly arguing with him, as if she had any intention of leaving the bed anytime soon, as if she wasn’t also wiggling her way deeper into the covers.

“Yes, but we’d have to face the cold to get there. And get dressed. And _move._ ”

He made very good points. Good enough, in fact, to pressure Dan into pulling out her phone to text her new teammates that something had come up, and she and Matt were regretfully not going to make it to their pizza date. Then she curled back into her very warm boyfriend and began to drift back off to sleep, cozy and content.

They wake up again in a few hours, their need for food winning over their need for warmth (though not by much). They throw on their ugliest, coziest Christmas sweaters and worn down matching flannel pajama pants (courtesy of Renee when they seemed a little more permanent) and tuck their fuzzy-socked feet underneath the other on Dan’s stupidly comfy couch. They pop on old Rankin/Bass Christmas movie and throw popcorn and puppy chow into each other’s mouths, giggly and warm.

The doorbell buzzes just as Iggy arrives on screen, and Matt flips over the back of the couch to get to the Pizza. Dan giggles at his enthusiasm, sliding into the kitchen to grab down plates and paper towels and ranch (she’s from the midwest, okay, sue her). She pushed on the Keurig, grabbing down two mugs and throwing in the first peppermint hot cocoa k-cup.

Matt came fumbling through the door, dropping the pizza off on the counter before curling around his girlfriend, smiling into the kiss he pressed into her cheek as she mixed the peppermint creamer into two mugs.

“Well, someone’s in the Christmas spirit.”

“Well, _someone_ bought a fuck ton of peppermint hot chocolate _and_ peppermint coffee creamer despite the fact that he _does not_ live here full time, and so I have to push as much as possible onto him while he is here since _I’m_ not gonna finish it all.”

She says it with an air of true annoyance, but she’s smiling like she doesn’t know how not to and Matt knows for a fact that the creamer she just put back in the fridge is not the same creamer he bought two weeks ago when he last visited.

He lays the spread of pizza and wings and broccoli bites out on the coffee table and Dan sets their mugs down, now topped with both marshmallows and whipped cream, curling her toes up under her boyfriend’s legs and settling into the couch with a good ole’ greasy slice of New York pizza in hand.

They pig out, slurping down their hot chocolate once it’s cool enough to not melt their mouths and tossing broccoli bites at each other because they literally cannot eat any sort of finger food without trying to get the other to catch it in their mouth. They sing along with the miser brothers a little too loud and Matt claims that Vixen should be orange and Dan throws a piece of pepperoni at his head, giggling.

When the movie ends Dan sweeps up the vestiges of their feast and Matt puts on an old Christmas vinyl that Randy gifted him, a hand-me-down from his grandmother, and then their dancing around Dan’s apartment. It’s a soft moment, one they’ll remember in a golden glow, the edges blurring slightly. Matt is singing along, quietly, and Dan’s trying to focus on the lyrics because the song sounds familiar but only in Matt’s voice, the soft one he uses to sing because, despite her protests, he thinks he’s a terrible singer. She’s a little distracted by the love in his eyes and the small smile on his lips, but she knows he’s saying something about love and keeping warm and she realizes he’s sang it to her before.

He’d put the record on their first Christmas together, when it was new and he was still terrified of scaring her off, of her running away. They’d been talking about Christmas traditions they did have, and ones they always wanted, and when the passing of the record came up she had asked him to put it on for her and they had ended up dancing then, too. Just a little swirling around the room, a middle-school dance style sway, but it had sparked something in her then.

She blinks herself out of the memory, gold-tinged, just like this one will be, as the song comes to a close and doesn’t hesitate to push up onto her toes and kiss her ridiculously sweet and dorky boyfriend.

She pulls away and he twirls her into the next song, both giggling at the absurdity of it all. Later they’ll settle back onto the couch, their feast of Chinese food spread out across the table as Kris Kringle sings a song about how to walk. Dan will snuggle into his side, pulling the blanket off the back of the couch onto the two of them, and Matt will make a comment about how staying in bed was the best decision he’s made in a while.

Dan won’t disagree.


End file.
